


Recovery

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: E.R.
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: halfamoon, Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kerry makes Liz's recovery more bearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 4 February 2010  
> Word Count: 184  
> Written for:[](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/profile)[ **licenseartistic**](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: January 2010 :: fingers  
> Written for: [](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/profile)[**halfamoon**](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/) 2010  
>  Summary: Kerry makes Liz's recovery more bearable.  
> Warnings: Loving, long-term lesbian relationship. Don't like it? Don't read it…  
> Website: <http://www.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: “ER”, the characters and situations depicted are the property of Warner Bros. Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant C Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This site is in no way affiliated with "ER", NBC, or any representatives of the actors. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.
> 
> Dedication: To my muses, for always pulling thru in the end…

"Have you died yet?"

Groaning in pain, I can't even lift my hand to flip her off. "I wish."

"Damn! And here I thought I would finally be free to pursue the single life while living off your life insurance." She cackles delightedly as I stick my tongue out at her. "Don't stick it out unless you plan to use it, Corday."

"Not bloody likely," I mutter, groaning again as the bed dips to my right. The movement brings on a bout of vertigo that nearly undoes me. The sensation of warm hands on my still-chilled skin sears me. "That feels lovely."

"Relax, love."

Kerry croons nonsense as those hands begin to trace the length of my back , finding and subduing every knotted muscle created from slipping on the damnable ice outside the ER. I want to tell her how much this means to me, how wonderful she's making me feel, but sleep's siren call is difficult to resist. My last conscious thought before surrendering to oblivion is that I must repay my love this favor as soon as my back is healed.


End file.
